Enough
by Heiichoou
Summary: Eren loses his hearing from being too close to a cannon when it's fired. He starts to panic when he is unable to hear the faintest of sounds. But who's this black haired man who will teach Eren how to talk, without talking? RIVERN/ERERI (Original idea by my beautiful friend ! Don forget to enjoy !)
1. Resounding

JUST ENOUGH

CHAPTER 1

Eren loses his hearing from being too close to a cannon when it's fired. He starts to panic when he is unable to hear the faintest of sounds. But who's this black haired man who will teach Eren how to talk, without talking?

The resounding of the cannons echoed throughout the whole city as soldiers had fired them. Titans Left right and center had fallen to they're feet as soldiers went down using the 3DMG to cut the back of the neck. As the titans after titans came closer towards the walls, Eren was the only one to spot it. "Mikasa! There's a titan here!'', he yelled waving his arm in the air. Eren swung from building to building to the other side. There was a large amount of weapons scattered around the cold stone floor, from blades to guns. Towards the weapons was a cannon that was almost loaded, Eren wasn't one to play attention when he was a trainee resulting in him not sure how to use one. So instead of going back to ask someone, he decided to be reckless.

Because of the shortage of gas, he loaded the cannon with gunpowder, and fired the cannon. Since he didn't have the assistance of the other, that were likely more experienced, Eren didn't have time to block his ears, as the cannon ball hit the seventeen meter titan, Eren's ears began to ring, it wasn't the headache type of ring but it was a powerful ring, as if he was standing next to a church bell that was just rung. Eren dropped to the cold floor and gripped his head. After what seemed like hours which were only seconds Eren had blacked out as a green flare was shot into the greyish-blue sky.

As everyone gathered around a table, only two weren't seen.

"Hey where's Heichou?''

''I saw him talking to Hanji, he seemed really shock!''

''Yeah I saw him also!''

As the comrades spoke amongst their self's Erwin couldn't help but feel a cold stare. ''Yes Ackerman?'' The cold stare that Erwin felt had left as he saw a black haired woman standing beside him. ''Where is the corporal and Eren? Eren should be back by now.'', Mikasa had questioned the blond. Erwin felt it was best to not tell her about Eren not being found, he had thought of a quick lie and said, ''They're both with the rest of Squad Levi, they're discussing the titan attack that took place today. '' Mikasa had nodded and dragged her feet back to her table; with Armin, Connie and Sasha.

''Hanji I can't keep telling everyone that they're both safe and sound with the squad while Levi is working is ass off trying to find Eren. I-it's just not right to tell them something that isn't honest.'' Hanji let out a soft sigh and replied with, ''Knowing Levi he will find Eren. Also take a breather Erwin! It's perfectly fine if Eren loses a arm or two since he can get em' back! It would also be great to learn more about his Titan healing powers!''.

''Where the hell is this shitty brat..'' Levi had said to himself as he flew from building to building, he had searched all of wall Sina and Rose. But he never searched the top of the wall… Why would a brat be there? Unless he was begging for trouble. As Levi had climbed to the top, he could see the flat plains with not many trees outside and the cannons that were unloaded. As he strolled around the top he saw a green cloak on the ground… On the cloak were the' Wings of Freedom; Perfectly embroided into the soft fabric. Levi bent down and picked the cloak. As he continued to walk he saw crimson blood splatters… He took a closer look and realised that it was still liquidly and fresh. Levi thought quickly and picked up his pace following the blood splatters, as he followed he saw a unconscious body lying on the hard stone floor. The clouds grew darker by the second as Levi approached the body, when he was close he saw shaggy brown locks of hair. Because of this it had given the older man hope that Eren was still alive.

When he bend down to look at the face, he realised it was Eren. Levi had let out a sigh of relief. ''Shitty brat making me search hours for you. Be grateful.'' Said Levi as he picked the brunet up,but in reality he was grateful that the boy was alive, he was of course ''Humanity's Hope'', but also; Eren made Levi feel human. After many years being emotionless he was able to feel the slightest bit happy just by looking at the brats goofy grin and dumb remarks. Also the fact that even after what happened that day in the court room, Eren didn't despise or hate the older man.

As Levi walked with the brat in his arms he felt rain droplets, he quickly slung over the green cloak from his back he found a placed it on top of the brat. 'I hope he's not dumb enough to catch a cold.' Thought Levi as he continued walking at fast pace, as the clouds drew in heavy rain began to poor down. While walking throughout the quiet streets of the town he could see families eating together at a table laughing and enjoying each other's company through the windows. As he got closer to the infirmary in the 'Scouting Legion Camp' he saw Hanji and Erwin rushing towards him, ''Levi! You found him unharmed!'' Squealed Hanji as Erwin gave Levi a warm smile of relief. ''You must be tired Levi, after all you did take this job alone'', commented Erwin as Hanji was blurting nonsense about how cool it would have been if Eren regrew an arm or leg, Levi replied to Erwin with a small nod and walked with the two into a moderate sized, quiet room with a nice view. Levi had laid the brunet onto the bed gently and covered him with creamy white bed sheets. ''So Levi where abounds did you find Eren?'', Asked Erwin curiously, ''Please tell us Levi!'' Added Hanji. ''I found him on top of the walls, near the edge mind you. Fucking brat could have fell and died, or get eaten by a titan.'' Answered Levi with a sigh at the end, Hanji then pulled out a small device and had a huge grin on her face, ''Levi! I didn't show you! I, the great Hanji Zoe, have created a device that can help humanity!'' Levi snatched the small 'Device' and rolled his eyes. ''How is this supposed to assist humanity?'' Hanji, who still had her wide grin responded with, ''that's my secret for NOW!''

After the trio finished talking it was quiet late. ''Were going to sleep Levi~! Take care of yourself okay? We don't have any missions for a while unless they appear unexpectedly.'' Said Hanji with a goofy grin, Erwin had said goodnight to the shorter man as they both left the room.

Levi had taken off his green cloak and stared at Eren with cold eyes, he wasn't sure when the brat would wake up but from what Hanji said about him having a pulse, which meant he was alive. Levi spoke quietly and said to the unconscious boy, ''you really had most of us worried. Imagine what Mikasa would have done if she found out you weren't found. God, she'd come to me first and question me and pull out a ton of threats she knows she can't keep… Well Eren…. Good night, I hope you wake up…'' Said Levi as he sat in an armchair and tried to doze off.

As the sun's rays came shining through the windows Levi groaned and rubbed his eyes, when he had opened them he saw that the brat was still asleep. ''Well, good morning to you too Eren'' Levi said sarcastically. There was a light knock at the door as a small petite orange-blond hair girl entered the room with a smile, ''Heichou, Hanji had informed me that you were staying in the same room as Eren, so I thought I would bring you some food and food for Eren If he did wake up today.'' Levi had taken the trays of food from Petra and said, ''Thank you Petra, also may you please inform Erwin that I am staying here today. It would be greatly appreciated.'' Petra gave a smile and replied with, ''Sure thing Heichou!'' As she walked out of the room, she had shut the door gently as if too not disturb Eren.

Levi had taken the piece of bread and began to nibble at it while looking at the dumb brat. As he nibbled away at the warm loaf of bread he began to wonder what would happen when Eren woke up, would he be hungry? Would he want to talk to his best friends? Or would he ask who saved him… Levi sighed as he took a sip out of his glass of water. He walked over to the window by Eren's bed and stared out; he could see three soldiers outside walking with wide grins on their faces.

After twelve days that repeated, Levi woke up and sighed. He wondered if Eren would EVER wake up. As Levi stared at Eren's sleeping body he heard a groan. Levi's eyes shone as he stood up and went over to the bed side. He saw the brunet open his blue-green exotic eyes and rubbed his left eye. Levi smirked and said, ''Sleep Beauty's awake, about fucking time.'' Eren stared at Levi with his eyes wide open, he then began to look around and couldn't make words; he gripped his head and began to cry. He was unsure what was happening or what was going to occur, Levi moved his hand to the boy's face and began to question what was going on. ''Y-Yeager you shitty brat why are you crying? 'Eren lifted his head and words wouldn't come out. He let out a sob, after a few minutes he replied with ''I- Heichou… i-I can't hear you!'' Levi stared at Eren shocked and was unsure how to reply, he couldn't even reply! Levi opened the drawer near the bed and pulled out a note pad and a pen. He began to write things down. Eren still sobbing didn't realise that Levi was writing something down. 'When he Levi finished he shoved it into Eren's face. Eren looked down at the note pad and saw neat, black handwriting;

'_Yeager you shitty brat can you read and write?! Also what the fuck happened?!'_

Eren looked down and sniffed, he looked at Levi and said ''I-I can read and write but I don't know complex things… I- I pulled the trigger on a cannon to kill a t-titan a—and I couldn't block my ears in time.'' Levi sighed and wrote on the paper;

' _Yeager, So you can read and write a bit… and you can talk… this is going to be a _ long ride, you do know that right? _How the fuck are you going to hear the others during a mission?'_

Eren sighed and thought about what Levi had just said, it was true, how was he supposed to hear the others when he went on a mission? How was he going to live like this? Levi then began to write a few things down;

'_Okay Yeager, when someone does certain actions it means cert_ain _things, the problem is with people like Annie and Mikasa, and myself of course, but I know that you can't hear. Annie and Mikasa won't make many hand gestures like Jean and Armin so guess what? You're going to have to learn how to read facial expressions and hand gestures'_


	2. Something New

**ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**RECAP:**_

_'Okay Yeager, when someone does certain actions it means certain things, the problem is with people like Annie and Mikasa, and myself of course, but I know that you can't hear. Annie and Mikasa won't make many hand gestures like Jean and Armin so guess what? You're going to have to learn how to read facial expressions and hand gestures'_

_**As a quick indicator also when there's a number before the sign language e.g. (1) , (2) etc. it means that there will be a translation at the bottom!**_

_=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=..=.=..=.=.=..=.=._

Levi smirked at Eren. He knew that the boy would never be able to hear him ever again but he knew this would also bring new opportunities and experiences. Levi stood up and pinched Eren's cheek, he watched as the brunt squinted and began to walk to the door. As he was about the close the door he waved his hand signalling 'Good Bye'.

When Levi stepped out of the room, he gently closed the door and leaned against it. He let out a deep sigh and decided to go to the 'Study'. As he walked towards the Study he saw soldiers walking towards the main town laughing and giggling like little girls, might as well be drunk. After around ten minutes he had reached the Study's door and opened them. He looked around to see all sorts of books. ''This is going to take a while...'' he said to himself as he grabbed the step ladder and leaned it on the side of a book case. As he began looking around the place he spotted a book that had written on the side ''Unable to hear''. Levi marked where the book was and grabbed the step ladder from the side of the bookcase. As he began to climb the steel steps he leaned trying to grasp the book. When he had successful y grabbed the book, he began to climb down slowly trying to not trip. He had opened the book and saw notes in clear cursive writing, Levi skipped most parts and got to a double page that contained pictures of hands and letters at the bottom. Levi carefully scanned the pictures and found more notes on the next page.

_As you may have read start of this journal, this is the language that can be used to communicate with people who are unable to speak or hear. Using each letter of the alphabet I have been able-_

Levi rolled his eyes out of boredom and began to walk out of the study. As he exited the study he saw Erwin walking by, ''Hello Levi, how is Eren? Is he awake?'', greeted the blond haired man, Levi was unsure if he should tell the man Eren was awake or not. ''Well Erwin. He's awake, but not so well. You see he said he was firing one of the cannons, alone, and he's now unable to hear anything.'' Levi said honestly. Erwin's eyebrow twitched while his facial expression became shocked. ''L-Levi do you think we'll be able to find a cure? There must be some way to help him'' Levi shrugged his shoulders and replied with, ''Well I better get going now. You must have some important business to take care of so I'll leave it to you.'' The man nodded, ''As a matter of fact, yes, I have to go have an important discussion.''

As both men exchanged there farewells they both went separate ways, Erwin walking off to the court room and Levi walking to the room Eren was staying in. As Levi arrived at the door he pushed it lightly to see the brunt staring outside the window watching whatever was out there to look at. Levi walked over to the younger boy and hit his shoulder, ''Hey!'', yelled the boy in pain. Levi shrugged off the boys complains and showed Eren the book he had found in the Study. Eren looked at Levi confused, Levi turned to the page with hand signals. He opened the drawer near Eren's bedside and pulled out a pen and the notepad, he quickly began to scribble down notes for Eren to read.

'_Just study that, it's a language that people use. But you only use it when someone is unable to hear.'_

Eren nodded at Levi, as he looked down at the double page he (1)lifted his right hand and balled it into a fist, he then with his thumb stuck it out pointing upwards, he then grabbed the thumb with his left hand and wrapped his entire hand around it. He held his left hand sill and put his right thumb down. Levi raised an eyebrow unsure of what the boy did, as he also studied the double pages he looked at the pictures that looked similar to what Eren had done. When the older man worked out what the brunet had said he let out a little chuckle. The brunet gave a goofy grin and began to read the language that was new to him. After a few minutes he looked at Levi and lifted his hands.

'_Heichou this is so amazing! I'm so happy that I'm going to be able to communicate with you once again' _signed Eren at his Heichou. Levi once again looked at the double page and translated what Eren had signed to him. The older man nodded at what Eren signed, he picked up the note pad and scribbled down something's down.

'_I'll be going to get you food, __**DON'T **__move from this room or else I'll have to punish you later, got it Eren?'_

Eren looked at the black writing and said, ''Okay Heichou.''

Like before, the black haired man exited the room and gave a little wave. As he walked by the corridor he saw Hanji running up to him with sweat covering her face. As she was about to bump into the shorter man, she stopped herself falling onto the marble floor. ''Levi!'' yelled the brunette, Levi groaned as the man tried to walk away. The over excited woman stepped in front of Levi and began blurting nonsense about titans and how Eren was cooping. ''So I heard from Erwin that he was awake?''. Levi replied to Hanji in a rather sad tone, ''did he tell you?''. Hanji tilted her head to the side only a slight bit and looked confused, ''Well he's deaf and I don't think there's a way to help him get his hearing back.'' Said Levi looking at the floor through the corner of his eye.

''…'' Hanji was in awe and unsure how to respond to the current situation.

''I'll figure out a way Levi! Just you wait! You'll be kissing my feet when I find a way to get Eren his hearing back!'', said an enthusiastic brunette

**SIGN LANGUAGE TRANSLATIONS**

– Shit

**AUTHOR NOTE-**

Okay so in a matter of the first few hours of this being uploaded, I went to sleep. The next day I wake up to see so many people who have viewed it and stuff.. To be honest I was never expecting this to happen so I'd like to make a quick note and say thank you!

Also I am really sorry that my English isn't that good (T^T)

Also I'm sorry that I'm a newbie who can't divide things properly ( . )

-Your loving Heiichoou~!


	3. Not as planned

**ENOUGH**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FOCUSED ON ERWIN IN THE COURT ROOM**

**RECAP**

''…'' _Hanji was in awe and unsure how to respond to the current situation. _

''_I'll figure out a way Levi! Just you wait! You'll be kissing my feet when I find a way to get Eren his hearing back!'', said an enthusiastic brunette._

**As a quick indicator also when there's a number before the sign language e.g. (1) , (2) etc. it means that there will be a translation at the bottom!**

As Erwin saw Hanji looking proud of herself in front of Levi, he let out a chuckle and walked to the two who were bickering. ''Erwin, I thought you would have told four eyes about Eren but you left it upon me?'' Levi said giving Erwin a cold glare. Erwin shrugged off the glare that sent shivers down his spine, he then said to both, ''Well it was only fitting that you were the one to tell her, anyway, Hanji I have the papers so we will be going to the meeting shortly. Don't be late.'' Hanji gave a goofy grin and said, ''Well of course!''. Levi on the other hand was unsure of what was going on.

As the trio concluded their conversation Erwin had left first along with the paper work. Erwin found himself thinking of a way to possibly cure Eren. When he had entered the court room, he saw the Military Police, the lunatics that worshipped the walls, and Stationary Guards. As the grand bishop entered Erwin felt a pat on his shoulder, when he turned back he saw a brunette who was gasping for air.

The Grand bishop had begun the meeting as the Military police started to argue against him. The discussion that was taking place was based on how Eren, a titan shifter could be used to find out more about the titans and how their origins. ''I believe dissecting the boy would be an excellent idea!'', shouted a man backing up his superior. Even Hanji who was incredibly stupid and would love to do that, wouldn't even dare. As they continued to argue Hanji spoke up. ''Sir, I was thinking, these bigmouths just want to dissect him. But, the Survey Corps could use Eren is ways that will not kill him or cause him to turn into a titan.'' Erwin became interested at what the brunette was saying and added in, ''we can also observe his behaviour and how he reacts to certain things.''

''And of course if he were to get out-of-line and attack someone in his titan form, Levi could easily put him down.''

The grand bishop began to think, he stared at the Military Police and gave a non-hear -able sigh, ''Mr Yeager will be under the care of the Survey Corps until further notice.' Dismissed!'' when the Bishop had left Hanji let out a wide grin and yelled to the other side where the Military Police stood in awe. ''Hey you can't dissect him anymore! Ha suck it! He's ours for the taking! Yahooo!''. Erwin let out a little chuckle and walked out with the brunette.

**/WITH LEVI**

When Levi had entered the room where Eren was he saw the brown haired male smiling, to this, Levi gave a nod and settled the tray of food on Eren's lap. Eren had formed a **(1)** flat hand with his palm facing his face. He had his fingertips in front of his mouth and then moved it forward. Levi raised his eyebrow, he then **(2)**put both of his hands slightly in front of his shoulders with his palms up. ''I said 'Thank you Levi''', said Eren giving a small chuckle. Levi stared at Eren dumb folded and wanted to kick his ass out of the bed and send him off to clean the castle. Levi leaned over to Eren and flicked his forehead. ''Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"As Eren touched his temple he let go of what Levi had done, he then stared down at the food. On his lap was a bowl of soup, cup of water, piece of bread and a tissue. It was simple but filling. As Eren began eating Levi thought about what he did today. It had been a long day and all he knew was that he was actually exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to his room, lock the door from Hanji, and just snooze off. It was around 6p.m and was wondering if it was safe to leave Eren alone. Eren scooped up a bit of soup and looked at Levi. ''Hey I'll be alright here alone you can go when you want to.'' Eren said to the raven head man. Levi looked at the boy and couldn't help but feel a slight bit of remorse for the idiot in front of him. Sure he was dumb enough to not know how to fire a cannon, and hasn't killed a titan and stuff. But, he was only a kid who didn't know anything about the world and still had a whole life in front of him. He could explore the outside world still when the titans are gone, he could muck around and do anything. Eren began to quickly shove soup and bread into his mouth. Levi hit the brunet's foot and put his right arm out, and **(3)**patted his left arm slowly. Eren coughed a little and caught what Levi had signed. **(4)** Eren shook his head and flicked his pointer finger up multiple times next to his face. Levi stood up from the armchair, if it was what he was thinking, and he was right. So god help him he was willing to throw the brat and bed out of the window, that is, if it would fit.

**SIGN LANGUAGE TRANSLATIONS **

**1)- **Thank you

**2)- **What?

**3)- ** Slow/Slow down

**4)-** I don't understand

**OKAY IM SO SORRY!**

I haven't updated since I've been having problems and all that crap .

But seriously, last time I checked this story had 300 and something views and now it has 783?! WHAT IS THIS?!

/Also dem French people like it /shoot/

**I'll TRY to upload soon 3**

**-Your loving Heichoou~!**


End file.
